Unshakable
by EmberTheUnknown
Summary: After Fukkatzu no F, Ember, an old friend of Vegeta, arrives. She meets him to find out that he's settled down and had a family. Everything would be good if it wasn't for the fact that she's one of Frieza's surviving soldiers. Their friendship is challenged and so is their strength as they face obstacles along the way, including eachother. Read Unshakeable to find out more.
1. Her Past

**Thank** _ **you for picking this fan fiction. I won't disappoint - trust me! Sorry if my English isn't completely correct, English isn't my first language!**_

 **Prologue:**

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Gohan and Master Roshi have defeated Frieza. (After he was revived) It has been a month from then and everyone is back on Earth and in peace. Or so you think?! Unknown danger comes speeding pass the stars. Will the Z - fighters be prepared?

 **Her Past:**

Before the depressing destruction of Planet Vegeta came an age of pain, slavery and death; came the age of Frieza. In the corner of the galaxy lay many unknown, mysterious planets. On Planet Luthea, a very populous planet, was chaos and havoc. Many wars began and millions of souls were lost. No one really knew why these wars happened. No one really knew the enemies the Lutheans were fighting. All people knew was that only 10% of the Lutheans survived. They were extremely small in number.

Luthea was a very beautiful world with its luscious fields of red and its gorgeous, golden sky above. The minute flowers swayed in harmony with the planets soft, never ending breeze. Luthea was without flaw however the same could not be said for the Lutheans. The Lutheans were not necessarily the most selfless lot but they did look out of one another. They rejected any tourists of other world and would destroy anyone who attempted to because of their respectable power which consequently started a few wars.

The Lutheans could all fight exceptionally well and could hold off certain armies with ease. However some were too strong, and they would be forced to bring out their trump card: a small group of children. Said children were actually child prodigies and stronger than all Luthean; but the strongest was ridicously powerful and even feared by her people. Her name was Ember. Ember was the reason why any of the Lutheans survived wars. She fought with unbelievable strength and brought enemies that her people struggled against to their knees, and she was only 11 earth years old. The thing that made Ember so terrifying is where drew her strength from. Her rage.

Unfourtantely, came Frieza, a ruthless dictator of planets who had done unspeakable crimes. He sent his blind, brainwashed soldiers to conquer Planet Luthea. As there were only 1/10 of the Lutheans left the were almost drove to extinction. Almost. All except Ember, her twin brother Jewels and her friends Shadow and Coal. Ember and her crew slaughtered every single one of Frieza's soldiers that came to terrorise her planet. When Frieza found out, he was vexed: 'One 1/5 of his soldiers beaten by mere children.' They forced Frieza to have to come all the way to Luthea, as Zarbon and Dedoria were on another mission somewhere else. When the surviving children found out Frieza was coming they began to panic, all except Ember.

"Ember! We have to go before Frieza gets here! We can take the spaceship that Frieza's men arrived in!" Jewels explains, grabbing Ember's wrist in fear and worry.

"NO! We have to defeat Frieza! Our race... Mum and dad... Everyone is gone because of him!" she yells in reply. His eyes fill with compassion and shock.

"Ember... There's nothing we can do now. If we don't leave, we'll die!" Shadow mutters staring at the floor, her scarlet curls in front of her eyes.

"Yes there is! I am not going to let this stand! And anyway, I wanna see if he really lives up to his reputation! That bastard isn't ever going to make me run away!" Jewels, Shadow and Coal stare at her in complete shock as she smirks, standing tall as if she already won.

"You dumbass! Stop being a hot head and think straight! His men are nowhere near as strong as he is and you know that!" Her twin yells in frustration. "I don't want to do this but... WE'LL LEAVE; WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!"

Her eyes opened wide. Her heart shattered as the words echoed through her mind. She could see a tear drop from her brothers face and noticed how his voice subtly cracked as he yelled. She hugged him and he returned it as tears began to run from each twins face.

"Jewels... I- I don't want to leave you... But I have to do this! I have to get revenge on him." the red haired warrior whispered.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I just don't want him to take you away!" he sobbed back. "You're my sister, I'm supposed to be there to take of you! No matter what happens, don't die! If you did I'd never forgive myself, Ember! Please, promise me!"

She wasn't able to bring words out after his sentence. She simply nodded and held him even tighter. They cried into eachother's shoulder for what seemed like 4 minutes then wiped their tears and smiled.

"Kick his ass. And remember, stay alive! We'll see you again. Right?" Coal chuckled.

"Absolutely!" He smiled and waved as the 3 walked away, to a distant spaceship.

She gained confidence and a burning rage inside of her began. She sat, patiently waiting for the moment Frieza arrived.

 _He's going to feel the wrath of a Luthean! He will never defeat us!_

4 hours passed like nothing and Frieza finally arrived. She flew to were his spaceship landed at top speed and greeted with him with an immense explosion. He quickly exited his ship, glaring at the child with a might rage. She returned the look.

"So you must be imbicille responsible for murdering all my men." She smirked, removing her hair from face.

"And you must be the bastard who is responsible for murdering my race."

They wasted no more time talking and fought going blow for blow. He was toying with her, and surprisingly so was she. They started to fight more seriously and soon Frieza started gaining the upper hand. But the more he angered her, the stronger she became.

"So it seems that you've been holding back aswell." he stated, looking smug.

"I WILL END YOU!"

She began to fight back, becoming more powerful with each blow. Soon she forced him to have to transform into his second form - where he swiftly defeated her. She fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"You have talent, and it would be a shame to see that go to waste. How about this? Why don't you become part of my army? Considering that you just annihilated 1/5 of my soldiers." Frieza proposed.

"I can't- I won't join you after your army slaughtered my people!" Ember roared back at him.

"Are you sure? This is your last chance. And anyway, there is nothing for you left on this planet. You'll just die along with everybody else - you really have nothing to lose." Her eyes opened wide. She remember the promise she made to her brother.

 _No matter what - don't die! If you did I'd never forgive myself!_

She knew what would happen if she did accept. But she wouldn't break a promise even if her life depended on it! He was right anyway, there really was nothing left for her here. Ember was obviously outmatched and hell, she wasn't really that innocent either! Lutheans were as bad as Saiyans, the only difference was one was under Frieza's rule.

"Fine! I'll do it!" She reluctantly answered, tears sprinting down her face. She quickly wiped them away and stood up to face him.

"Good. Now let's not waste anymore time here."

They both flew towards his ship silently. When they arrived, she was exhausted and fainted. 12 soldiers picked her up, checking to see is she was still breathing. She then woke up, to find herself in a rejuvenation tank.

She soon became an exceptional soldier within a few months. Although she became very strong, she also be a villain. She began to forget the reason why she was part of the army and her kind-hearted, protective nature had vanished. She even began to forget the face of her friends and even her own brother. Although her memory began to fade, she always remember one fact about herself; she was named for her fiery attitude and her strength would increase with her temper!

She even met none other than the Prince of All Saiyans himself. Since they were both children, she befriended Vegeta and they became quite close. They trained, sparred and went on missions together, as they seemed to be more effective when working together. She was always stronger than him, but refused to show it in training.

"Vegeta? Is that really all you got?! I thought the Prince would be stronger than that!"

"Oh, just you wait! Try and block this smart-mouth!" Vegeta replied angrily. "GALICK GUN!"

Ember deflected the Galick Gun with her hand and it came hurdling back at Vegeta. He jumped out of the way and Ember shaked her hand in pain (the one she deflected the Galick Gun with) and jumps back into a fighting stance.

"Hmph! Not bad, I actually felt that!" she teased.

Vegeta threw a punch at Ember and she dodged it with ease. She kicked him and he blocked it with his arm. They continued to spar.

"Try this on for size! Ikari no Hono!"

Ember launched a giant at him, he easily dodges - not noticing that it wasn't really supposed to hit him. It suddenly combusted, sending him flying into the wall and he dropped. He stood up and appeared behind her. He kicked and she fell, she then sent ki blasts at him and he was pummelled by everyone. They dropped to their knees, worn out.

"Maybe- maybe we should call it a day. We don't want to accidentally blow Frieza's spaceship up!" He looks at her, breathing hard.

"Whatever, I bet it's because I'm too strong for you." he replies, smug.

"Oh sure, because you're the person always saving me in missions because I'm too weak." she jeered sarcastically, slowly standing up.

"Shut up!" He glared at her, slightly annoyed, mostly tired.

They both exited the training room, chatting away.

"EMBER!"

She and Vegeta stopped in their tracks as they heard the voice. She recognised who it was as they ran they front of her, and she replied by turning around and ignoring them.

"Out of breath already? Typical Appule. What is it?" Ember answered rudely.

"Frieza wants you. NOW!" He responded condescendingly.

Ember quickly entered Frieza's office. He told her about a planet very distant and wanted Ember to conquer it. She listened quietly and obeyed him, leaving almost instantly. She waves goodbye to him and sets off.

35 years pass and no sign of Ember. It is now after the Buu saga and Goku and Vegeta have destroyed Frieza for a second time.

 **A Unknown Visitor:**

Goten and Goku are training in the middle of a field. Goten throws a punch and Goku catches it. Goku kicks Goten and he falls, only to spring back unto his feet. Suddenly a ship comes charging from the sky and crashes into the Earth, creating a huge crater. A female with long, cherry red hair, pale, light crimson skin and armour steps out. Goten runs towards the person, beckoning his father. He chases after Goten, coming to see what happened. Her arm is drenched in red and dislocated, blood dripping to her wrist.

After taking 4 steps forward she faints. Who could this stranger be? And why did she land on Earth of all places? Find out on the next chapter of Unshakeable!

 _ **Thank you for reading! BTW, if any of you would like to know Ikari no Hono translates to Flames of Fury or Infernos of Anger. I couldn't really think of a good name for an attack for Ember. If you can think of one, please let me know! Goodbye!**_


	2. Her Arrival

**_Thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave a review._**

"Dad. Look!"

Goku runs until he's at the crater and can see. He stands shocked when he sees the woman lying on the ground. Goten stares in horror as she lays motionless.

"Is- Are they-" He manages to stutter as the young half-breed slowly steps forward.

Goku flies over to check if she is still breathing. He stares at her, broken and weak.

"Whoever they are... They are okay!"

Goten's face transforms from a petrified stare to a smile of relief.

"Let's go! We've got to help!" Goku commands as he carries the handicapped girl in mid air.

"Of course! Wait, where are we going?" Goten replies curious.

Goku unintentionally ignores Goten's question as he speeds towards West City. His son follows, trying to keep up. Soon Goten knew exactly where they were heading and seemed to be more excited than curious. He lands carefully, on Bulma's front lawn. They sprint inside looking for Bulma. She walks past and notices him, then the half dead stranger in his arms.

"Who's this?" Bulma asks concerned. She notices her arm, thin and dislocated. "And what in the world happen to them?" The concerned and worried look on Goku's face begins to make Bulma feel uneasy.

"I-I don't know... They were in a spaceship and they crashed... They looked hurt so I brought them here." His anwser made Bulma almost faint from shock.

"Wait, they came OUT a spaceship? Does that means, that thing 's an alien?!" Bulma cries in disbelief. Goten nodded happily in response as if the matter had no importance. Everybody stares in Bulma's direction as footsteps are heard. Vegeta and Trunks enter walking side by side as they had just finished training. Trunks glances at the unknown person in Goku arms.

"Hey, who's that?" All eyes turn back to Goku as Trunks points to her.

"We don't know yet, Trunks. We found them in the middle of the fields, they crashed from a spaceship!" Goten giggles.

Vegeta freezes and walks closer to see them more clearly. He glares at her, confused and slightly shocked. Her bright red bangs seemed to be very familiar to him. He couldn't completely tell. He drops into one knee, trying make her face more visible.

"Vegeta?" Bulma questions as he stares at the stranger, trying to make out a name. He steps back in disbelief. Of course it couldn't of been her... Could it?

"EMBER?!" he yells, not noticing how loud he was.

She suddenly wakes up instantly and Goku drops her in shock. She attempts to stand up, ignoring the pain.

"Are you okay? Here." Goku lowers a hand towards her apologetically. "Sorry, you kinda scared me there."

She pays no attention to him and stands on her feet, resting against the wall.

"Who are you? Wh-what's going on? How did I get here?!" she questions startled with a hint of fear in her voice. "Tell me!" Even though she sounded very ill mannered, no one complained since they knew she was just confused.

Vegeta and her exchange looks of confusion and frustration. His black eyes met her silver, terrified pair.

"Vegeta?! Is that you?!" Her voice became a lot more stern and rough. Goku began to try to calm her down however she ignored for a second time. Bulma was about to speak but decided if would be best if she kept quiet and didn't startle her any more than she already was. A long, cold silence emerged until Goku gained the courage to speak. She started to look nervous.

"Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you. You crashed from a spaceship not to long ago. Do you remember that?" Her glare told him 'no' as she slowly shaked her head. Everyone silently stares at her making her feel quite agitated and claustrophobic. She thinks about walking away but before she even moves, her legs wobble and she falls to the floor again.

"Argh..."

Goten and Trunks try to help raise her up, but she pushes them away and shakes her head.

"I'm fine! And I'm leaving, now get out of my way!" she commands. She pushes Goku and makes her way to the door. Everybody stands in complete shock as she exits the building.

"Well she's rude. And after you brought her to safety. Ungrateful idiot!" Bulma utters. "She'll probably die before you guys find her again!"

Before Bulma can finish her sentence Goten and Trunks charge after her. To their amazement they find her outside the house, pushing her shoulder back into its socket. They run up to her and she rolls her eyes.

"ARGHH!" she screams in agony.

"Are you okay?" Goten stares at her surprised and a little uncomfortable. So does Trunks.

"Look kids, I'm perfectly FINE so if you could just leave me the hell alone that'd be great. I'm not in the mood right now and you DON'T want to annoy me when I'm bad mood!" Ember snaps. "Now run, I have no business with petty weaklings."

Trunks suddenly had a boost of confidence.

"Excuse me, but we aren't weaklings! And you don't seem that strong! We're not afraid of you!" She glared at him with a mighty rage, a stare almost harsher than Vegeta's.

Ember walks towards Trunks and he stepped back, cowering with fear. She bent down to see him, eye to eye.

"Trust me, little man. I'm dangerous when I'm mad. Very."

He hated when people called him that. Especially adults. But coming from Ember, it was more intimidating than frustrating. As she began walk away, Goku barged through the door.

"Hey, come back! We want to help you!" Goku yelled.

She didn't even bother to face him. " I don't need your he-ELP!" As she replied she fell to one knee. She reluctantly turned around, to see a small smirk on his face. She sighs and stumbles to the door.


	3. Back In Action

Ember reluctantly limped back into the house. Goten and Trunks followed behind her, giving eachother the same confused, ignorant stare.

"What? This horrific experience is enough to make me want to slaughter you all. And trust me, I'm capable of that." She stated. A small grin grew on the Prince's face, following his eyebrow which raised coyly. Bulma stepped towards Ember. Everybody predicted that she was going to somehow provoke Ember and stared at her petrified, however her actual motive was the opposite.

"Hey, let us help you. I promise we'll get you back up to speed in no time. You can go back to being all angry after." Bulma teased.

To everybody's amazement, Ember gives Bulma a short, sweet smile and throws her hands in the air in a surrendering way. Bulma leads her to Capsule Corp's medical room and she follows, holding her arm.

"I don't know how she does it, she can persuade better than I can fight!" Goku chuckled. He walked over to stand next to Vegeta, which caught his attention. The Saiyan Prince crossed his arms and stared at him.

"Vegeta, how do you know her?" Goku asked curiously. Vegeta grunted, he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Look, it's complicated and I doubt you'd understand half of it. If you really want to know badly, ask her yourself!"

Vegeta walked away angrily, but something else seemed to be on his mind.

"Where have you been all these years, Ember? Hiding amongst the stars? Or secretly training for today?" He whispered.

Goten and Trunks ran away, wondering who the red haired young looking warrior was. Hours passed and Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien show up after hearing about Ember's arrival. Goku pondered and pondered, who could Ember have been?

"Goku, I might be able to anwser your question." The Saiyan heard a familiar voice say.

"King Kai? You're coming to me loud and clear!" Goku answered.

"You see, Ember is an elite warrior with a horrible past. She used to work like Vegeta for that tyrant Frieza you recently destroyed." King Kai explained.

"She works for Frieza? That explains the armour. And the rotten attitude." Goku chuckles, rolling his eyes.

"She was sent on a mission to conquer a certain planet and the journey to get there took several years. But each year, an asteroid came closer and closer to the planet. When she got to the planet, her scouter probably warned her that danger was coming. She quickly fled, making it just in time to survive. Everybody thinks she is dead, which explains why Vegeta was so shocked to see her." King Kai continued. " Nobody knows anything else about her, not even me. Try not be overconfident, she could be dangerous."

"But are you sure, King Kai? I don't sense much evil energy from her." Goku states. King Kai's fave beings to glow red with anger, the bomb of anger finally detonated and King Kai yelled loudly, hurting the Saiyan's head.

"Of course I'm sure, you idiot! And I can tell you why MIGHT-"

Before King Kai could finish his sentence, Goten interrupted Goku's conversation by yanking his father's gi.

"Dad, the girl's awake!" Goten says, looking quite excited.

The Saiyan followed his son into the crowded livingroom where everybody was chatting. Ember followed behind them, unnoticed until she walked into the room. Her lengthy, cerise bangs rested upon her shoulders as she slid back unto the wall with her arms crossed. Her attitude resembled Vegeta's; cold and arrogant. She looked across the room and saw him, he looked back. Their stone-cold eyes greeted eachother, trying to predict what the other was holding. She peered around the room. To his surprise he saw a 5'10, young, elegant looking combatant.

"That's Ember?" Krillin stupidly yelped. "She looks like a kid!"

Ember's vicious glare appeared again. It was upon Krillin this time and it was twice as petrifying as before. He began to slowly qiuver with fear.

"SHUT UP! I COULD SAY THE SAME FOR YOU, YOU MIDGET!" She screeched. Everybody stood in shock, except for Vegeta. He had found her indignation quite amusing. She looked back Vegeta, who had a giant simper on his face. One so hearty she had no choice to return one of her own. She took a deep breath and chuckled.

"Now, tell me where my ship is, or things WILL get ugly." She chastised.

"Hey, who do you think you are, threatening us like that?" Yamcha yelled angrily in response.

Krillin nudged him and whispered,

"If I were you, I'd play things way more safetly, Yamcha." Krillin whispered.

She looked at him, but surprisingly it wasn't of glare. She just sniggered at the sight of him.

"Somebody you shouldn't annoy. And I'll be asking the questions her."


End file.
